


Advice

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Aphrodite offers a little advice.





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Feb 14/Broken Glass

"Be careful if you're going to grow there," Aphrodite said as he reached to stroke the vine's leaves as he walked past. The house it had claimed as its own was long abandoned and after covering one side of old stone with its thick green, it was beginning to investigate a broken, rippled window.

He hadn't come to offer advice, though. There was more afoot. But his quarry was gone from this spot, leaving only a moonlit night, the house, and a vine that probably knew better.

It might have been nice to chat- but there was work to do.


End file.
